Indifferent
by alchemyyy
Summary: Kita bertemu di musim gugur yang dingin dan disaksikan oleh langit,kau memberi senyuman manis namun setelah itu kau mengacuhkanku.Aku sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padamu tapi kau berlari menjauh dan semakin kukejar kau semakin acuh.Apa karena ttaepoki dingin itu yang membuatmu begini? Its Taegi story
1. Chapter 1

**Indifferent**

.

.

[CHAPTER 1]

.

.

 _Cinta itu berkah dari Dewa_

 _Cinta itu hal yang sangat indah_

 _Cinta itu bisa menjamin orang tersenyum ketika ajalnya_

 _Cinta itu manis bagai lolipop_

 _Cinta itu sesuatu yang indah dan tak bisa diungkap oleh kata-kata_

 _Namun itu hanya berlaku bagi orang yang beruntung atas nama cinta_

 _Cinta itu kutukan dari Dewa_

 _Cinta itu malapetaka besar_

 _Cinta itu bisa menjamin orang merintih sampai ajalnya_

 _Cinta itu pahit bagaikan obat_

 _Cinta itu nama lain dari tipu muslihat yang licik_

 _._

Sore di musim gugur yg cerah terasa sangat dingin ketika angin berterbangan ke sana ke mari lalu menggelitiki orang-orang yang lewat mengakibatkan orang itu akan mengigil burung berterbangan di muka langit dan tak peduli oleh jahilnya angin, mereka tetap terbang ke arah selatan untuk bermigrasi ke daerah tropis selama Daegu di selimuti salju empat bulan lamanya. Para tupai berkejar-kejaran membawa banyak sekali makanan di pipinya dan menyimpannya di batang pohon yang tengah mengugurkan daunnya. Sedangkan sang raja siang telah terkantuk-kantuk di ufuk barat dan tak bisa lagi memancarkan sinarnya yang bisa mengundang keringat.

Di pinggiran kota Daegu, terlihat dua bocah lelaki tengah asiknya bersendau gurau di trotoar sambil memakan ttaepokki yang baru saja dibelinya. Dua bocah itu adalah Park Jimin si tembam dengan tubuh pendek dan Kim Taehyung si pemilik senyum kotak dengan tingkahnya yang ajaib.

Jimin dan Taehyung adalah saudara sepupu yang tak pernah terpisah seakan salah satu dari mereka mempunyai gaya gravitasi untuk menarik salah satu dari mereka agar tak terpisah sedetik saja. Orang tua jimin sudah berada di singgasana surga ketika ia masih berusia 3 tahun dan itu adalah alasan mengapa ia pindah ke Daegu karena sebelum meninggal ibunya meitipkan jimin ke saudara laki-lakinya yang tak lain adalah ayah dari taehyung.

Terlepas dari itu taehyung dan keluarganya bukanlah orang yang kaya raya bahkan rumahnya pun tak ada lantai duanya. Ia tumbuh bersama jimin di keluarga yang sederhana di tengah rumah yang berukuran sedang dan lidah mereka tak pernah menyentuh makanan kaum burjois.

"Chimchim sepertinya kita terlalu banyak membeli ttaepoki, aku sudah kenyang dan ttaepokinya masih banyak." Jimin mendelik dan melirik malas kantung plastik yang menyembunyikan ttaepoki di dalamnya. Ia mendengus kesal melihat taehyung yang mengusap perutnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Itu salahmu taetae, kau yang memesannya jadi kau sendiri yang harus menghabiskannya." Jimin membuang kasar CO₂ dari paru-parunya.

"-Dan jangan membuangnya."

Taehyung yang hendak mendekati tong sampah yang setia berdiri di dekat trotoar mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang akan membuat orang-orang gemas ketika melihatnya namun itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk seorang jimin.

Semakin lama mereka menyeret tungkai mereka, semakin dekat tempat berlindung mereka dan taehyung masih setia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sangat kesal dengan jimin, kalau ttaepoki ini di simpan pasti akan dingin dan rasanya tak enak lagi. Memang dasar bocah yang sangat tabu akan susahnya mencari uang atau tak tau kalau membuang makanan akan membuat pahala terpotong.

Hampir tiba di rumah, jimin merasa ada yang janggal dengan rumah mewah di sebelah rumah mereka. Tak biasanya gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu terbuka lebar-lebar dan ada sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir rapih di depan rumah. Jimin menaikkan kedua alisnya dan berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat gerbang tinggi ini terbuka lebar.

Sedangkan pandangan taehyung tidak pada gerbang ataupun mobil mewah, mata polosnya menatap bangku taman di sekitar air mancur yang tengah diduduki anak kecil yang –mungkin- sebaya dengannya. Anak kecil di bangku taman itu menunjukkan ekspresi senang dan di pelukannya ada sebuah boneka beruang hitam degan bulatan merah di kedua pipinya. Taehyung tak tau apa yang ada di alam pikiran anak itu namun nalurinya berkata ia harus mendekati anak kecil yang akan menjadi tetangganya nanti. Tanpa pikir panjang taehyung memerintahkan kedua kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah anak kecil di bangku taman itu. Kedua kakinya telah berhasil melewati pagar tinggi itu dan hampir sampai di depan anak itu.

"Taetae!" Jimin terperanjat kaget menyaksikan taehyung yang semula berdiri di sebelahnya kini tengah berlari memasuki halaman rumah mewah di hadapannya. Namun taehyung mengaktifkan jurus mode tuli sehingga seberapa keras jimin berteriak ia tak dapat mendengarnya.

Taehyung sampai di hadapan anak kecil yang memeluk boneka beruang hitam itu, kini ia menatap penuh selidik anak kecil yang semula duduk kini berdiri karena kehadirannya yang seperti jelangkung –tak diundang-.

Taehyung mendapati mata polos yang jernih, surai hitam yang indah ketika ditiup sang bayu, bibir kecil yang berwarna seperti cherry, kulit putih bagaikan kertas dan tubuh mungil yang dibaluti jaket hitam dan denim khusus anak-anak. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan polos dengan mata jernih mereka hingga akhirnya taehyung dirasuki perasaan asing yang tak ia mengerti dan hatinya berdesir bagai ditiup angin musim semi yang hangat. Ketika tersadar, taehyung mengukir senyuman kotak yang menjadi ciri kahasnya membuat anak di hadapannya mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung."

Anak di hadapannya ikut tersenyum manis,manis sekali membuat Taehyung tertegun selama beberapa detik.

"Min Yoongi"

Ah rasa penasaran taehyung telah terobati dengan jawaban anak itu, meski berbicara sedikit namun sudah membuat Taehyung senang.

Tanpa pikir panjang –lagi- Taehyung menyodorkan sekantung ttaepoki yang sendari tadi bertengger di tangannya untuk yoongi yang masih menatapnya polos, taehyung kembali memamerkan senyum kotaknya.

"Ini untuk Yoongi, taetae harap yoongi mau berteman dengan taetae." Taehyung terkekeh kecil ketika yoongi menerimanya dengan senyuman lebar dan tatapan yang berbinar.

"Arigatou taehyung-san." Balas Yoongi sambil membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat yang membuat banyak tanda tanya bermunculan di atas kepala taehyung.

"Arigatou itu apa?" Kini giliran yoongi yang terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos dari taehyung.

"Aigatou itu artinya termakasih." Taehyung mengangguk. Sejujurnya ia tak paham namun untuk mencegah tingkah khonyolnya keluar di hadapan yoongi ia berlagak seperti orang pintar.

"Dan ini untuk taehyung-san karena mau menjadi teman yoongi."

Yoongi menyodorkan boneka beruang hitamnya kepada taehyung dengan masih memamerkan senyum manisnya

"Namanya kumamon."

"Kumamon?" Yoongi mengangguk semangat dan tertawa kecil.

"Maaf taehyung-san , yoongi harus masuk kita bermain besok saja ya~." Yoongi melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari mendekati rumahnya yang besar. Taehyung menatap yoongi lenyap dimakan pintu dan kumamon bergiliran. Hari itu sebuah kisah baru dua orang bocah telah dicatat oleh langit dan langit tersenyum lalu menyimak kelanjutan kisah antara taehyung yang ceria dan yoongi yang manis.

.

.

Malam itu taehyung termenung menatap boneka kumamon yang sendari tadi duduk di pangkuannya. Pikirannya melayang-layang di langit-langit kamarnya yang tak terlalu luas dan hanya dengan pencahayaan rembulan yang temaram. Ia tak bisa menyingkirkan yoongi dari alam pikirannya, tak juga bisa menyingkirkan sekelebat perasaan aneh yang merasukinya ketika bertatap dengan yoongi. Perasaan apakah itu? mengapa rasanya begitu asing? Dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara musik dari arah rumah yoongi, mungkin di sana diadakan pesta tapi kenapa yoongi tidak mengundangnya?

Jimin yang sedari tadi mengawasinya hanya bisa terkekeh geli, dia tau bahwa saudara sepupunya ini sedang dilanda cinta ya meskipun jimin tak tau menau soal cinta karena ia masih anak kecil ingusan.

"Aku pikir kau jatuh cinta dengan anak yang tadi sore, Taetae."

Kalimat yang meluncur itu seketika membuat taehyung terkesiap dan menoleh pada jimin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menatap jimin polos bercampur bodoh yang membuat tawa jimin seketika meledak.

"Chimchim cinta itu apa?"

Jimin mematung, ia juga tak tau apa itu cinta karena ia mencuri kata cinta dari drama yang selalu ditonton bibinya.

"Keluar dan tanyakan pada imo." Tanpa pikir panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, taehyung berlari sambil memeluk kumamon keluar kamarnya membuat jimin hanya bisa memasang ekspresi yang datar. Rasa penasaran taehyung dengan perasaan aneh tadi sore itu sangat tinggi.

.

.

"Eomma!" Taehyung berteriak sambil tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri ibunya yang sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuk besok.

"Eomma boleh taetae bertanya sesuatu?" Sang ibu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil hilir mudik di hadapan anak semata wayangnya, ia hanya fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Taehyung sumringah lalu menghantam ibunya dengan pertanyaan yang tak terduga oleh ibunya.

"Cinta itu apa?"

Ibu terperanjat kaget namun kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Ditaruhnya kotak bekal di meja lalu menghampiri taehyung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan cara berjongkok.

"Taehyung-ah." Ia mengusap surai hitam anaknya dan manatapnya tak kalah lembut dari senyumannya dan senyum sumringah taehyung tak bisa hilang.

"Umurmu berapa nak?"

"Tujuh tahun."

Ibunya melebarkan senyuman

"Tunggu umurmu sedikit lebih dewasa, nanti kau akan tau sendiri apa itu cinta."

Karena tak mendapat jawaban yang diharapkan, taehyung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Chimchim bilang taetae sedang jatuh cinta."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Min yoongi." Ibunya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Min yoongi?" Taehyung mengangguk semangat.

"Iya dia anak baru di rumah sebelah, dia manis sekali eomma bahkan dia memberiku kumamon." Taehyung meninggikan kumamon bermaksud pamer pada ibunya.

"Chimchim saja tak tau cinta itu apa." Ibunya tertawa kecil yang mebuat Taehyung melongo kemudian wanita cantik itu berdiri lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Em eomma bolehkah besok taetae membawa dua kotak bekal?" Kembali, kegiatan ibunya terhenti.

"Satunya lagi untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Yoongi." Jawab taehyung penuh semangat dan ia memekik girang ketika ibunya mengangguk. Taehyung tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu dapur dan mendapati yoongi yang menatapnya sinis dari jendela rumahnya. Taehyung tak memedulikan tatapan sinis Yoongi, ia malah melambaikan tangannya namun yoongi cepat-cepat menutup tirai jendela. Taehyung begitu kaget akan tingkah ganjil Yoongi namun segera ditepisnya pikiran negatif tentang yoongi.

"Mungkin dia marah karena ttaepokinya sudah dingin."

.

.

Di pagi hari yang dingin ketika sang mentari terhalang oleh mendung, jimin dan taehyung sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah dan sudah lengkap memakai seragam sekolah dan syal rajutan yang melilit lehernya. Diprediksikan hujan salju pertama akan jatuh hari ini. Namun taehyung tak peduli, ia sibuk memimikirkan cara untuk memberikan kotak bekal ini pada yoongi. Ia memeluk kotak bekal itu dengan erat membuat jimin semakin yakin kalau sepupunya tengah dilanda cinta.

Tak lama sebuah mobil mewah yang dilihatnya kemarin sore keluar melewati gerbang tinggi mewah di samping rumahnya, membuat taehyung terperanjat kaget karena dugaannya kalau yoongi berjalan kaki ke sekolah meleset. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya taehyung tak berpikir panjang dan mengejar mobil itu dari trotoar dan lagi ia membuat jimin kaget.

"Taetae!" Jimin berteriak agar bisa menghentikan taehyung dari tindakan bodohnya.

"Yoongi, Min yoongi!" Taehyung berteriak berusaha menghentikan mobilnya dan tak peduli ia sedang dikejar jimin yang meneriakinya. Matanya melihat yoongi yang duduk di jok belakang tanpa menolehnya sedikit pun.

"Yoongi tunggu tae."

Taehyung terus berlari dan berteriak, tak peduli akan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan tentu saja tak peduli akan Jimin.

Namun akhirnya ia kehabisan tenaga paginya dan terjatuh dengan makanan yang berserakan di hadapannya. Ia menyerah, yoongi tak peduli dengannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena memberikan ttaepoki dingin pada yoongi dan membuatnya marah. Taehyung merasakan darah mengalir di lututnya, namun ia malas untuk bangun dan berdiri.

Dalam sekejap ia mendengar nafas tersengal di sampingnya dan merasakan guncangan pada bahunya. Taehyung masih tak mau bangkit.

"Taetae kau tak apa?"

"Yoongi maaf telah memberikan ttaepoki dingin"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Indifferent ch2

**Indifferent**

 **.**

 **.**

[CHAPTER 2]

.

"Apa ini cukup?" Taehyung menatap malu-malu kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersembunyi di balik meja kasir. Ia menyodorkan sekantung uang logam pada wanita itu dengan penuh harap ia bisa membeli sebuah boneka yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sebulan yang lalu.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah saat menerima sekantung uang logam dari tangan mungil Taehyung, kemudian dengan lembut wanita itu berkata "Aku akan menghitungnya dulu."

Taehyung semakin gelisah ketika telinganya dimasuki suara gemerincing uang logam yang menghantam meja kaca yang dingin. Kemudian ia menatapi logam-logam itu ditumpuk satu sama lain terlihat seperti miniatur gedung pencakar lagit di tengah kota. Taehyung gemetar, ia takut kalau uang itu belum memungkinkan menjadi akses untuk menjadi pemilik boneka yang setia duduk di balik kaca etalase toko mainan langganannya. Kemudian ia menatapi Jimin yang juga menatapinya dengan tatapan geli.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia melupakan kumamon yang ada di dekapannya

"Yoongi..." ia berdesis sambil mendekap kumamon erat-erat. Entah kenapa pemandangan ini begitu lucu untuk Jimin.

"Uangnya lebih dari cukup Taehyung-ah, bahkan kau bisa membeli pembungkus kado dan pita yang cantik." suara wanita ramah itu menghentikan aktivitas Taehyung.

"Benarkah?" mata Taehyung berbinar seperti semua bintang di angkasa berpindah ke mata polosnya dan akhirnya ia memekik girang saat wanita itu mengangguk.

"Imo tolong bungkus boneka beruang lucu itu dengan bungkus kado yang cantik dan berikan juga pita yang paling cantik."

"Memangnya kau memberikan kado untuk siapa, Tae?" wanita itu penasaran.

"Untuk teman baruku yang manis, namanya Yoongi."

Jimin menatapnya tajam "Yak Taetae kau pilih kasih, kau memberikan Yoongi hadiah Natal sedangkan untukku tidak."

Taehyung melihat Jimin mengembungkan kedua belah pipinya, membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Chimchim, bukannya aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu itu adalah hadiah yang paling special dariku untukmu?"

Jimin tertegun, dari mana sepupu khonyolnya ini mendapat kata-kata manis seperti itu?

"I-Iya ta-tapi Tae-"

"Taehyung-ah apa kau ingin memberikan kartu ucapan juga?"

Wanita paruh baya dibalik meja kasir menghentikan kalimat Jimin yang terbata membuat Taehyug menoleh dan tersenyum kotak "Imo tolong tuliskan permohonan maaf dari Taetae untuk Yoongi karena Taetae memberinya ttaepoki dingin dan Taetae harap Yoongi tak marah lagi dan mau bermain dengan Taetae." Taehyung terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

.

.

Daegu di bulan desember akan menjadi putih dan dingin. Angin masih saja tak tau malu menggelitiki setiap orang yang jauh dari perlindungan atap rumah membuat orang itu mau tak mau memakai pakaian super tebal yang membuat mereka tampak gemuk. Lampu-lampu jalanan masih kokoh berdiri untuk menerangi jalanan yang akan disinggahi malam, tak peduli akan dinginnya angin ataupun dinginnya selimut salju.

Sama halnya dengan lampu jalanan, pepohonan pun masih tangguh berdiri di balik salju putih yang dingin. Pepohonan ini melindungi keluarga tupai yang tertidur lelap selama salju belum mau beranjak pergi.

Dan malam ini, tanggal 24 Desember di malam natal, seorang bocah dengan pakaian tebal dan syal yang melilit lehernya berdiri di depan gerbang rumah mewah di samping rumahnya dengan bungkusan kado di dekapannya. Ia menatapi rumah mewah itu dengan kekaguman yang tau bisa ia deskripsikan dengan satu buah kata. Lihatlah lampu warna-warni yang melilit pohon-pohon yang ada di halamannya. Lihatlah kemilauan hiasan bintang yang terpasang di puncak air mancur yang dibekukan musim dingin. Dan lihatlah ada robot pria gembrot berbaju merah dengan jenggot putih menyembunyikan mulutnya tengah melambai-lambai di depan pintu. Dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara musik khas natal dari dalam rumah. Dekorasi Natal yang sempurna.

Melihatnya saja membuat ia ragu untuk mendekati rumah itu lalu mengetuk pintunya dan memberikan bungkusan kado itu pada seorang anak pemilik rumah mewah yang diketahui bernama Yoongi. Ia malu dengan pakaiannya yang berciri khas anak kampung atau mungkin ia takut kadonya ditolak mentah-mentah.

Namun tak lama seorang pria tua muncul entah dari mana tengah menghampiri Taehyung yang masih ragu-ragu. Pria itu menatap Taehyung penuh selidik, berusaha mengenali siapa anak ini.

"Halo,nak. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Suara itu memporak-porandakan pikiran Taehyung dan menginterupsinya untuk segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah halo samchon, em aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Yoongi." Taehyung menyodorkan bungkusan kado itu pada pria di hadapannya dengan keraguan yang masih bertengger manis di pundaknya. Pria itu tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan Taehyung setelah menerima bungkusan kado itu dari Taehyung.

"Tuan muda sangat berterimakasih atas kado natal ini, ah ya bukannya kau yang tinggal di sebelah yang selalu mengejar Tuan muda ketika berangkat sekolah?" Taehyung mengangguk lemas.

"Yoongi marah pada Taetae karena Taetae meberinya ttaepoki dingin dan Yoongi tidak mau bermain dengan Taetae." suara Taehyung semakin lemas.

Pria itu tersenyum iba, kembali ia mengusak rambut Taehyung.

"Samchon adalah ketua pelayan di rumah ini, jadi kalau kau memberikan surat ataupun hadiah lagi untuk tuan muda kau bisa menitipkannya pada samchon."

Kepala Taehyung terangkat, keraguaannya diseret paksa untuk pergi dan matanya kembali berbinar, jangan lupakan senyum kotaknya yang manis.

"Terimakasih samchon, Merry Christmass."

.

.

.

 _Dari musim gugur sampai musim dingin melanda aku terus mengejarmu,akankah di musim semi nanti aku mendapatkanmu_ _?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan begitulah, bulan silih berganti menjadi tahun namun Taehyung masih saja mengejar Yoongi setiap pagi dan selalu saja berakhir dengan tubuhnya terhantam keras ke trotoar yang menyakitkan. Dan selama berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun itu juga Jimin harus ikut mengejar Taehyung karena ia tak ingin sepupunya terluka karena jika Taehyung terluka maka ia takut dimarahi sang bibi karena telah dicap gagal untuk menjaga Taehyung.

Setiap natal tiba, Taehyung akan memberikan kado special untuk Yoongi dan tentu saja lewat perantara kepala pelayan. Mungkin sekarang kepala pelayan rumah Yoongi sudah cocok untuk menjadi tukang pos. Dan setiap natal juga Jimin harus menatapi Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam karena Taehyung tak pernah memberinya kado natal, sekalipun tak pernah. Ingin rasanya Jimin mendaki puncak gunung yang tinggi lalu meniup sangkakala, dan dunia kiamat.

Dan akhirnya, setelah berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang memuakkan, Jimin dan Taehyung masuk di SMP favorit di pusat kota Daegu. Alasan mengapa Taehyung ingin bersekolah di sana, karena Yoongi juga bersekolah di sana, maka dari itu ia sangat rajin belajar untuk mendapat beasiswa di sana. Jadi untuk bertemu Yoongi tak perlu mengejar mobil mewahnya lagi.

.

.

Taehyung menatapi pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tak bisa membohonginya, tak pernah sekalipun cermin ini berkhianat padanya. Ditatapnya setiap inchi perubahan pada dirinya yang menurutnya sangat sempurna. Tubuh tinggi dibaluti seragam dan blazer hitam membuat kharismanya begitu terpancar, rambut yang sedikit diwarnai coklat, jakun yang masih kecil dan senyum kotak yang tak pernah berubah.

Taehyung sudah memasuki masa pubertas lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan Jimin, dan tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui apa itu cinta dan perasaannya terhadap Yoongi. Ia baru sadar kalau perasaan aneh dan asing yang merasuki tubuhnya bertahun-tahun lalu adalah perasaan cinta ah bukan lebih tepatnya lagi itu adalah jatuh cinta. Namun sayang semenjak hari itu Yoongi tak pernah bicara padanya lagi, jangankan berbicara meliriknya sedikit saja tak pernah.

"Taehyung-ah kita berangkat, bus sekolah sudah di depan."

Teriakan cempreng Jimin membuat _aktivitas mengagumi diri sendiri_ terhenti, ah hampir saja Taehyung lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan pujaan hatinya. Ah mengganti kata Yoongi menjadi pujaan hati membuat hati Taehyung terasa disapu oleh angin dingin musim gugur.

"Aku keluar, Jimin-ah."

Taehyung menyeret tas sekolahnya tak lupa dengan kumamon yang sudah siap di dalamnya. Ia menyeret kakinya keluar rumah bersama Jimin yang menunggunya di halaman. Setelah melewati gerbang rumah, telinga Taehyung menyambut suara klakson dari gerbang sebelah rumahnya. Taehyung sangat hafal suara klakson itu dan dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati mobil yang hendak melaju menjauhinya.

"MIN YOONGI SAMPAI JUMPA DI SEKOLAH, SEMOGA KITA BISA SEKELAS!" ia berteriak, Yoongi tak peduli, Jimin menatapnya geli dan seisi bus sekolah keheranan melihatnya namun si senyum kotak tak peduli seperti Yoongi, yang jelas ia sangat bahagia bisa satu sekolah dengan Yoongi.

.

.

Seekor tupai duduk di dahan pohon cemara yang tak terlalu jauh dari papan pengumuman yang dikerumuni puluhan siswa baru. Taehyung dan Jimin juga ikut berkerumun bak pinguin kaisar jantan yang mengerami telurnya berama-ramai, namun Jimin melompat-lompat seperti anak kangguru. Jimin tak bisa melihat objek yang tertempel di papan datar nan bisu itu, Taehyung menatapnya geli.

"Aku sudah merekomendasikan susu peninggi badan untukmu, Jimin-ah."

Jimin memberikan tatapan predator kelaparan pada Taehyung, namun Taehyung sudah kebal. Ia hanya fokus memanjatkan doa agar bisa sekelas dengan Yoongi. Harapan sederhana yang mustahil, begitu katanya.

Kerumunan itu semakin lama semakin menipis, memberikan akses untuk Jimin dan Taehyung untuk mencari nama mereka di deretan nama siswa lainnya yang tercetak di kertas. Jimin mencari namanya dengan teliti, Taehyung was was. Ia takut akan terjatuh dan menahan sakit kalau Yoongi tak sekelas dengannya.

"Aku mendapat kelas C sedangkan kau mendapat kelas A, kau hebat Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung melirik yang lebih pendek "Benarkah? Aku sedih tak ada yang bisa aku bully di kelas."

Jimin terkekeh lalu melenggang pergi, "Semoga kau bisa sekelas dengan si pucat kaya raya itu, Tae."

Taehyung terkesiap, kemudian ia segera mencari nama Min Yoongi di deretan nama anak yang masuk di kelas unggulan yaitu kelasnya sendiri. Namun, alangkah terejutnya Taehyung merasakan sesuatu menghantam bahunya dengan lembut. Awalnya ia ingin menyumpah serapahi yang menabraknya namun tak jadi karena itu adalah orang yang ia sayangi, Yoongi.

Taehyung menatapi Yoongi dengan nafas tertahan dan jantung yang memberontak keluar, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Yoongi.

Di mata Taehyung, Yoongi tak ada yang berubah. Kulitnya semakin putih, rambut yang masih berwarna hitam dan bibirnya semakin berwarna cherry dan kissable. Perasaan aneh itu kembali memasuki tubuhnya.

"Yak Hoseok-ah, aku mendapat kelas A dan kita sekelas." Yoongi memekik girang dan dengan cepat ia menghambur ke pelukan seorang lelaki yang menunggunya tak jauh dari papan pengumuman. Taehyung menatapinya dengan tatapan kosong, Yoongi memeluk lelaki itu dan mereka tertawa riang bahkan pemuda itu berani menggesekkan hidungnya di hidung mungil Yoongi. Taehyung disergap perasaan baru, bukan perasaan yang membuat hatinya ditiup angin musim semi namun perasaan yang meninju hatinya membuat hatinya merintih ngilu.

Siapa lelaki itu? kenapa dia bisa seakrab itu dengan Yoongi?

Taehyung menatapi langit, meminta jawaban namun sia-sia karena langit itu kitab bisu. Tapi diam-diam langit tersenyum dan mencatat kembali kisah lanjutan antara Taehyung dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE** **:** Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan diksi yang aneh dan _lowclass_ beserta typo yang terdapat di mana-mana, tolong sesudah membaca tinggalkan review karena satu review sangat berharga untuk kami.


End file.
